


Anything but This

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Cuddles, Feelings, Healing, M/M, Sickfic, Transformers - Freeform, War, deadlock - Freeform, idw - Freeform, ratchet - Freeform, ratchlock, sick, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Somethings wrong with Deadlock. It was supposed to be simple, the ‘cons treated him and he should have been able to jump right back out there! Somethings not right though and he only gets worse.Why would anyone in their right mind want to help him? Especially an autobot?!
Relationships: Ratchet/Deadlock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Keep on Going

Warnings had been blaring on his HUD for some time now. How long exactly? He couldn’t tell, his internal chronometer had stopped working sometime ago along with most of his other systems. He felt like he was burning up, more so than normal. Audial functions were pretty much offline too, nothing but static and an occasional high-pitched whine. The battle raged on around him as he tried to gain his footing, as he tried to take a step forward but his vision blurred, optics shorting out as he cursed and lurched forward, falling over with a loud thud.

It wasn’t the battle that did this to him. He wasn’t injured, at least not in that sense. No, he had felt like this beforehand but he pushed it. Treatment for this kind of thing was scarce amongst the Decepticons. They would run a shotty diagnostic, give you minimal treatment and then throw you back into the fray. Either you managed to get better and keep fighting, or you didn’t. Deadlock had been feeling ill for quite some time before he had even gone to see their medic so it was no surprise that whatever the fragger did didn’t help him one bit.

There was a sound off to his left. He could hear it but just barely. It sounded like pede steps, the ground crumbling beneath as whoever it was took their next step.His chassis rising and falling as he took deep vents, the only thing making him move at the moment. He couldn't feel his guns, when had he dropped them?

Slag this wasn't good.

He let his arm stretch out, digits doing their best to reach out and find _something_ but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find his weapons. He couldn't find anything to help him in this situation!

The sound stopped and he had hoped that whoever it was had gone elsewhere but the servo on his shoulder was enough to tell him that wasn't the case. His frame locked up, his vents hitching. This was not the way he wanted to go out! If he was going to go offline, he was going to do it fighting! Not a heap of a sick mess on the ground who couldn't do a damned thing!

Deadlock tried to push himself up, to get his arms under him and lift his weight but he couldn't. He thought he had heard something but it was faint and before he could try to even understand or ask what it was, he was enveloped by the darkness.

His systems started booting up sometime later. The chronometer showed a few joors had passed since he last remembered anything.

_Wait..._

His internal chronometer wasn’t working before he lost consciousness, was it? He could have sworn it and sever other functions that were now online had failed him before. He rushed the process to online his optics, a slight panic seeping in. For one, he didn't panic and two? None in his faction would have touched him. They were more likely to leave him to die than anything else. Casualties happen in battle after all.

A rush of emotions swarmed Deadlock, catching him off guard the moment his optics focused on the figure next to him.

The mech, or well medic as it appeared, didn't seem anything special. Normal frame for a medic, white and red paint job. Pretty normal. It was who it was that threw Deadlock off. He hadn't seen this mech in so long and he definitely didn't think this is where he would see him. Then again, with his ‘help everyone’ attitude, it was no surprise he was here and wearing an autobot insignia no less.

“Easy kid, you’re not doing so good.”

“Wanna tell me something I don't know?” A low growl emitted from his vocoder.

“If you hadn’t noticed by your readings, you were close to offlining. Perhaps it would do you some good to be nice to the one who just saved your life.”

Venting a small snort through his nasal ridge he laughed. “Gee, thanks doc. Don't know what I would do without you.” His reply was greeted with a soft flick to his finial, causing a ring of static annoyance. He wasn't about to let the medic know it meant more to him than he was letting on. Whether the medic was Ratchet or not. If he were being honest, if it were another medic there upon his awakening the mech would be offline already. Deadlock didn't do well with others getting so close to him.

“Why are you here?” His voice was low and static filled as he turned his helm away from Ratchet.

“There's a war going in if you hadn't-“

“Not that. Why are you _here_?” It was more than just the war. Ratchet had absolutely no reason to be here helping him now.

“I help all those in need, regardless of their faction,” The medics' voice was calm and truthfully, though he wouldn't admit it, it was very calming. “Besides, just because your faction would leave you to die of a simple illness doesn't mean I am. You have potential, whether you see it or not and I’m not going to let that go to waste.” Even if he hadn’t said it, Deadlock could hear those unspoken words.

_You are wasting it though. So many good abilities, such great potential to do something worthwhile and what do you do with it? You use it to fight for the Decepticons. What a waste of talent, of a good mech._

He didn't need this situation to remind him of that. It was something Deadlock thought of constantly. It haunted his damned dreams!

“Keep this up and I might think you actually liked me or something.” No sooner had those words left his mouth, he turned his helm slightly to look at the medic. He was focused on checking over what wounds Deadlock had seeing as he was content with everything else for the moment. However, if Deadlock looked close enough, there was the faintest traces of a light blue hue on the medics face.

“I may not like the choices you have made Deadlock, but that doesnt mean I dont like you.” He wanted to scoff, there's no way that's true. Not after everything he’s done. Before he could say anything however, he felt Ratchet's frame against his, arm around his waist as his own arm was slung around the medics neck.

“What do you think you're doing?” Another low growl emitted from his engine.

“Taking you somewhere that I can better care for you.”

“Like slag you’re doing that!” He tried to struggle but he found that between the lack of strength he had and just how much the medic seemed to have, struggling wasn't going to get him anywhere.

“I can’t care for you to the extent you need it out here. I’m not about to take you back to the autobot base either. I have a small makeshift clinic elsewhere. Its empty right now and that's where I’m taking you whether you like it or not.”

Sighing in defeat, Deadlock let Ratchet help him to his feet. A grunt of pain escaped him as he leaned against Ratchet for more support as they made their way. He didn't like this, not one bit but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. Ratchet was a stubborn mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for some characters/prompts on my twitter for a fic as I’m dying to write more. One of which ended up being a Deadlock/Ratchet sick fic. You can bet your ass I immideately jumped on it! 
> 
> This was going to just be a short one-shot, however my heart desires more, so there will be at least a good few chapters!
> 
> Hopefully, I can manage to do these boi’s some justice!


	2. The Side Clinic

The incessant beeping was driving him crazy. Was a peaceful recharge too much to ask for these days? His frame froze as his vent hitched in his intake. Since when had he fallen into recharge?!

The last thing he could remember was Ratchet had found him on the battlefield unconscious. Not long after, the medic made him get up and move so he could treat the larger mechs wounds elsewhere....

That’s right. Ratchet was convinced he needed to take Deadlock somewhere more convenient for him to treat the mech. He swore under his breath, just because Ratchet said it was empty didn't mean it really was and that was enough to make Deadlock not want to be here any longer. Grunting, he tried to put his servos under him to push himself up but found out quite quickly that such a thing was impossible.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re injured and weak and are only going to damage those welds I so carefully put on you.”

“I am not weak-”

“Whether you’d like to think you are or not Deadlock, you are. Between the injuries you sustained on the battlefield and the virus attacking your systems… I’m surprised you’re even awake right now.”

“I don’t want to be here.” Scoffing he turned his helm away from where Ratchet was. It was about the only thing he could muster enough strength for.

“I told you, no one else is here right now. It's just you and I.”

That wasn't the point though! Why couldn't Ratchet see that?

There was nothing but silence, well besides the beeping of the machines monitoring his systems. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the soft rumble of his own engine, the soft rumble of Ratchet's engine next to his. Deadlock closed his optics and tried to focus on something else, on _anything_ else. Ratchet’s disapproval had been something he thought about on a daily basis though and with the mech here, it only made things worse.

Deadlock hadn't even seen the medic since Rodion, there were no promises of them seeing each other again in the future, so why? Why did it bother him so much?! He never cared what anyone else thought or said about him. It made his processor ache!

His servo came up to cover his face, gripping at it as his venting became heavier. The sounds around him were fading in and out, making it hard to make sense of anything.

Despite the fact that his frame ran at a higher temperature than others, he felt strangely cold. The thermal output readings didn't look good either, showing that if he became much colder, certain subroutines would shut down as his systems try to redirect energy to more important functions, keeping them warm and online. Before he could say anything, a weight was being put over his frame. Reluctantly, Deadlock opened his optics to find Ratchet placing a thermal heated blanket over him which he took to quite quickly.

“That should help hold in the heat. I’m going to run some extra tests. I’ve never seen something like this before.” Well, that wasn’t very comforting to hear coming from a medic.

_At least that damned beeping had stopped._

It wasn't just the beeping, his audials had completely shut down and failed him. He couldn't hear anything. At least it made it easier to fall into recharge again or, that's what he’d say if he could. Even with the warmth from the thermal blanket, he was still cold. He’d never felt like this before, he was always able to get back up and fight whether he was ill or not. What made this time so different?

His optics had settled on Ratchet. He may not be able to hear anything but he could still see. Ratchet was still just standing there in front of the few monitors he had, looking over the readouts. He seemed almost frustrated from what Deadlock could tell. Feeling a shudder pass through his frame he cursed himself. He hated this, hated feeling so weak.

His vision blurred and he exvented, trying to keep himself calm but failing miserably. Ratchet must have noticed because the next thing he knew, the blanket was being moved momentarily as he felt a frame press against him and slag if it wasn't warm.

“What are you doing?” He turned his helm away as Ratchet scooted closer to him, opening his medical ports and plugging himself in, immediately running a diagnostic and trying to collect as much data as he could. A light blush erupted on Deadlock's face. 

>Seeing as your audials dont work, you won't mind that I speak to you like this.<

>Not like you’d stop if I said it wasn't okay.< Deadlock scoffed, keeping his optics elsewhere. Of course the medic figured out the frequency needed to contact him over a comm link.

>You’re right on that. It's… going to take me a bit longer than I’d like to figure out what's wrong with you kid. Something’s wrong, but what, I don't know yet. Your systems seem to be going into shock from being so cold, among other things. I thought the blanket would be more than enough to keep you warm, but apparently I was wrong.< There was that slightly irritated tinge in the medics voice again. He could tell Ratchet didn't like to be wrong about this kind of thing. How could he not be though? The more a medic was wrong, the longer it would take to figure out a cure. Which meant the more likely they were to lose their patient.

>So, your next thought isn't to get another blanket, it’s to crawl in next to me?<

>If you would prefer it, I can go get another blanket.<

Deadlock's frame betrayed anything he wanted to say as it moved closer to Ratchet. A growl of frustration escaped him as he felt Ratchet's frame move slightly in turn. Out of the corner of his optic, the medic had the faintest smile on his face. Ratchet was laughing at him! His blush only deepened.

There were far worse situations the ‘con could think of to be in instead of this. However, this wasn't exactly something he had ever imagined happening either.

A part of him knew it wasn't a good idea, he was weak, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Ratchet technically was the enemy. However, no matter how much he tried to fight it, Deadlock gave in to the warmth of Ratchet's frame and fell into a light recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid thing fought me so much! AO3 kept trying to group things together that werent supposed to be together Q.Q
> 
> I wen't over it a good portion of times to make sure everything was right before posting it! I hope I managed to get it to work right...If it seems like something doesnt make sense/cuts out, please let me know so I can get it fixed!


	3. A Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took me a little bit longer than I originally said to update. I had some things going on that I needed to take care of and my hands have been acting up.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter as well. The next one will be longer!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it though! And I look forward to writing the next chapter, I’ve got some plans for it 😉

There was nothing but warmth. It cascaded around him like the warmest of blankets, cradling him and keeping him shielded from the cold. Last he remembered though, he was cold. Deadlock was somewhat lazy as he onlined his optics, blinking them as he tried to focus. It was warm and he was comfortable, he didn't want to ruin that by waking up. Slag, this was the most peaceful recharge he’d had in… Well honestly he couldn't remember the last time he had rested this well. 

His arms tightened around a large object, pulling it closer to his own frame. His engine was continuously emitting a low rumble, a purr if you will. 

That's right, Ratchet climbed in next to me because my system temperature was reading too cold. Wait, Ratchet was only supposed to be next to him. However, it felt like Deadlock was curled around him. His optics opened a bit more hastily, finally able to focus on the objects around him and immediately he looked down and cursed. 

He was indeed curled around Ratchet. Arms locked around the medic and pulling him as close to his chassis as possible. Digits gripped whatever kibble they could find, unwilling to let go. 

From what he could tell, Ratchet was still sound asleep. A part of him wanted to let go of the medic and turn around, forget this ever happened. It's not like Ratchet would know any better, right? The other part of him found letting go was extremely difficult, his arms tightened pulling Ratchet closer, if it were even possible. 

“Finally awake kid?” Deadlock froze instantly. Frag, he was awake?! He immediately let go of Ratchet and sat up. The speed at which he moved caused a wave of dizziness and his servos grabbed at his helm trying to steady himself.

“You can’t move that fast Deadlock!”

“I..uh..” Suddenly, there was warmth against his arm, against his servos as the ‘cons own servos were being gently tugged away from his face. Deadlock found himself trying to look away but unable to, his face full of uncertainty as Ratchet slowly pulled the mech to lie down once again. A part of him wanted to fight it, to stay sitting up as he was but he found that he had no will to do so at the medic’s touch and let Ratchet place him against the berth as desired. He let out a soft grumble as he felt his face heat. At this point he was beginning to think his face would never feel normal again. At least he was warm though. He hadn't liked being cold before, he hadn't liked losing control of his systems and not being able to hear either. 

There was a soft click as he felt Ratchet plug into his medical port again but all Deadlock could think about was wrapping his arms around the medic’s waist, so that's what he did. He put one arm behind Ratchet and one atop his lap, tightening his grip and pulling him close, nuzzling against his side. 

If his optics weren’t closed, if his face wasn’t covered against Ratchet’s side, he would have seen the medic looking down at him, a bit of surprise lacing his soft blue optics. 

Deadlock wasn't all too sure what he was doing as his processor was all but immediately filled with a haze, a fogginess that he couldn't push past no matter how hard he tried. He knew he was doing something that wasn't normal for him but whatever it was, it felt good against him. Warm and safe.

“I’m sorry that I’ve disappointed you.” He felt himself nuzzle against Ratchet's abdomen as someone’s engine gave a small revv before stalling. He wasn't sure whose it was… Maybe both of them?

“Just… get some rest kid.” Ratchet’s voice was soft but he could hear a hint of sadness in it and it seemed much too far away for Deadlock's liking. With a soft nod, he did just that though, his grip staying true around Ratchet's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cheshire_Hearts for proofreading! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @InaliaKitsune for more content as well as art!


End file.
